The installation of locks on devices such as truck storage or tool boxes has been a problem due to manufacturing variances in the box and the cover which is to be locked. These parts do not always have the same dimensions, and there is a certain amount of play and relative movement. Thus, in installing locks one has had to take the time to adjust the relative positions of the latch lever and the keeper to be certain they are in alignment with one another so that they will interfit and latch.
In addition, due to thermal expansion of the materials, abuse, and other causes, these parts can change dimensions during use, and the lock will be thrown out of adjustment. Also there may be times when the box is overfilled and its cover will not quite close; the lock will adjust, however, so that the box can still be locked.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a lock which is self-adjusting so that it does not have to be adjusted during manufacture of the units nor adjusted again during use.
An example of a prior art lock with some degree of adjustability will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,484.